culdecarbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Antasma
|-|Antasma= |-|With Full and Significant Power= Summary Antasma is a notorious and imfamous bat who once originated from Pi'illo Island. He provides as the main villain of the Mario & Luigi RPG game, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Antasma has been seen in many universes, but tends to stay in Cul De Carbon, as he plans a devious plot to destroy the entire multiverse, and to break its coexisting paradox. Background (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) At one point, many years ago, Antasma was a normal bat living on Pi'illo Island. However, he once fed on the nightmares of a Pi'illo, and continued to feed on nightmares afterward, slowly turning him into his current self. Setting his eyes on the Dark Stone, Antasma stole it for himself. The Pi'illos, along with the Zeekeeper, fought Antasma to stop his wishes from coming true and managed to imprison him into the Dream World; however, just before his seal was complete, Antasma shattered the Dark Stone, causing the chunks to rain down all over the island. The shards of the Dark Stone turned all the Pi'illo they touched into stone, causing the demise of the Pi'illo civilization and triggering most subsequent events in the game. After many years, Antasma makes a gruesome return, surprisingly when Mario and Co. make a visit to Pi'illo island. After appearing within a dream, it warns them all that Antasma's return is about to commence, which does so, as Antasma decides to capture Princess Peach due to her notable power, but then encounters Bowser unexpectedly, and realizes his power is way more significant than that of Princess Peach's. So Bowser and Antasma decide to team up, for Antasma to take Pi'illo Island for himself, and for Bowser to kidnap Princess Peach. After many unfortunate events in the game, Mario and Luigi see the action of Bowser betraying Antasma, due to Bowser's ignorance thinking Antasma was going to betray Bowser, irony, I know. After this, Antasma decides to fight Mario and Co., to end things once and for all. Unfortunately, Antasma loses to both Mario, Luigi, and Prince Dreambert, and marks his defeat of Pi'illo Island, which is relieve. It took 3 people to beat Antasma entirely, with only one person up against him, they'd stand no chance. (Cul De Carbon) After making his way into Cul De Carbon, Antasma stays hidden, and plans a scheme as he decides to destroy the entire multiverse with the Dark Stone, a relic which gives on significant and ultimate power, all from simple wish making to destructive capacity. Antasma is aware of those who coexist within this region, finding them all weak for his taste, however, there is one entity he looks up to, this individual happens to be Lord Blumiere, or most notably known as, Count Bleck. Though Antasma and The Count havn't made any one on one contact, Antasma looks up to Antasma, and respects his power and doings as an evil-doer. However, there are those who Antasma as well hates, and hates Antasma, such as Giegue, the embodiment of evil, Paintra, the younger sister of the Paint Sisters, and Cumulus, a goddess of clouds. Then... There's Magolor, who Antasma is skeptical about, and for some odd reason avoids him, though he sees Magolor as just another weak fiend, even with the crown on. Relationships/Connections Friends/Acquaintance: *'Count Bleck' (Though Antasma and Count Bleck personally do not know eachother, Antasma heavily respects Count Bleck, and looks up to him) Enemies: *'Paintra' (Paintra heavily despises Antasma after he manipulated her into restructuring the Dark Stone, Antasma seems to show the same in return) *'Drawcia' (Drawcia is aware of Paintra's connection towards Antasma. Despite being protective over Paintra, Drawcia seems to heavily hate Antasma for what he did to her) *'Giegue' (Like Magolor, Giegue seems to be intolerable towards Antasma, while Antasma thinks Giegue is just a simple joke for acting this way) *'Cumulus' (After snapping towards Antasma out of complete anger, along with an extremely dangerous fight occuring, Antasma and Cumulus tend to show a rivalry towards eachother) *'Bowser' (Pretty self-explanatory, Bowser did betray Antasma, which ruined his plan, so Antasma would show no mercy towards Bowser) *'Newton Pud' (Though the two do not know eachother personally, Antasma seems to really ''dislike Newton, to even calling him, " A moronic, manipulative christmas ornament. ") '''Neutral:' *'Magolor '(Antasma and Magolor seem to avoid eachother out of a skeptical grasp) Trivia *Antasma is one of few people who seem to be aware of other multiple worlds. *He as well knows about the Multiverse, along with the infinite array of universes the paradox holds, and he as well knows its weakness. *Antasma seems to hate almost everyone. Well, yeah, that's kind of what he is, a hateful godly bat. *Not only does he wish for the destruction of the Multiverse, he as well wishes for the worse embodiment of nightmares within everyone's dreams to occur. *Antasma enjoys tea. Plans #To tamper with the dream verse and sustain nightmares that go out towards everyone #To destroy the Multiverse #To cut Magolor's hair when he is sleeping. #To steal Bowser's hidden cookie jar. Category:Established Characters